


Bughead One-shots.

by Cmt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmt/pseuds/Cmt
Summary: A bunch of Bughead one shots I've wrote over time. They get progressively better as you read on.





	1. theme park romance

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute bughead one shots that's I've edited late at night.
> 
> Enjoy the tooth rotting fluff :)

Betty's foot tapped nervously as she waited in line for the biggest roller-coaster she had ever been on. She wouldn't even be here right now if Archie and Veronica hadn't convinced her, half an hour into waiting, Archie got a phone call to say that his dog, Vegas, had gotten out that his dad couldn't find her. They begged Betty to hold their place in line and promised that they would be back in time for the roller-coaster. Now it was almost their turn and there was still no sign of the couple.

Betty decided to her self that she wasn't going to waist her time waiting for nothing, so when the roller-coaster came to a stop and it was her turn to get on, she did. The way she had counted, there would have been enough seats for her to sit by herself but right as she sat down more people had joined the queue.

"Up to the front please," the man who was seating people said, Betty looked around to see if there was any free seats apart from the one beside her, of course there wasn't. Betty was bothered until she saw the face of the person she was going to be sitting next too. It was a tall boy, wearing a fascinatingly shaped beanie and a leather jacket. He sat down awkwardly beside her, smiling a little when she turned to face him.

"You might want to take that off." She said quietly,

"huh?" he replied, looking clueless.

"The hat," Betty gestured with her head to the had that sat on top of his untamed curls.

"Oh right, thanks." He laughed removing it from his head and placing it between his thighs. Betty laughed too, facing forward again, holding onto the harness tightly waiting for the ride to start.

"Nervous?" The boy asked and Betty shrugged,

"A little." She replied. Without a second thought, the boy held his hand out and Betty laughed at the gesture before taking it. His hands were soft, and a lot bigger than hers were.

The ride started and Betty gripped the strangers hand tight enough to hurt him. Instead of pulling away, he squeezed in return, and then they were off.

Once the ride was finished, she said a brief goodbye to the boy who she was sitting with on the ride, and she apologized for possibly crushing his hand. Betty walked towards the entrance of the gate, and pulled out her phone, concerted that Veronica and Archie still hadn't returned. She decided to call her, it rang for a while before Veronica finally picked up.

"Oh my god b, hey." Veronica sounded out of breathe and was panting.

"Are you okay, where are you?"

"We're fine we just got a bit um distracted." Veronica giggled as she spoke  and Betty almost threw up in her mouth.

"You seriously left me here myself so that you could go jump his bones, are you serious right now V?"

"Sorry, B. We're just coming, just-" Betty cut her off.

"No it doesn't matter. I'm going home, enjoy yourself." Betty bit, as she hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

This had become a normal thing, Archie and Veronica disappearing to have a quickie, leaving Betty standing by her self.

"Trouble in paradise?" Betty looked over to see the stranger from the ride, giving her a lope sided smile.

She rolled her eyes, "My friends are being jerks."

The stranger moved to beside her to lean against the wall. "How so?"

Betty laughed, "They left me here myself to go have sex."

The boy in the beanie tried so hard not to laugh as she told him,

"They sound like assholes." Betty laughed again,

"Yeah they can be," Betty thought for a moment before talking again, "What's your name?"

"Jughead, Jughead Jones." he held out his hand, and Betty shook it.

"Betty Cooper." She replied giggling, "

Pleasure to met you Betty, now what ride should we go on next?" Betty looked at him, before laughing,

"Are you being serious?" Betty asked, not believing that the handsome boy she had just meet was actually wanting to spend time with her when her own best friends would rather bone than hang out with her. "Of course I am, now what shall it be?" "I've always wanted to try that one, " Betty said, pointing to a roller-coaster with loops and high drops. Jughead offered his hand out,

"Then lets try it."

Betty laughed again, taking his hand as they rushed over to the ride, giggling like children.

Betty could feel this was the start of something beautiful.


	2. send yor hottest delivery boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's mom leaves town and Betty orders pizza with a side of Jughead 
> 
> That sounds smutty, its not.

Betty loved when her mom went away for business, for a number of   
reasons. But one of the main reasons, that Betty probably wouldnt   
admit if you asked her, is that she can order take away. Alice was   
always nagging Betty about eating healthy, and how important it was   
to be skinny and stuff alike. So when she was out of town, Betty   
ravished in the small freedom that allowed her to order whatever   
she wanted.   
Tonight she felt like pizza.

Betty opened the app on her phone and clicked on what she wanted,   
a small peperoni pizza and a warm cookie with a can of coke.   
Betty decided that that is what heaven would be if it was a food, the only thing better than this would be to have a hot boy feed it to her. So Betty decided to actually chance her luck so in the section for special requirements or extra notes, she wrote;

"Send your hottest delivery boy."  
and placed her order. Then she lay on the couch and dozed off.

Betty didn't wake up until she heard the doorbell ring, remembering her pizza she jumped up, just as the delivery boy was about to knock again, Betty opened the door, leaving him standing with his arm half way raised.

"Sorry, I was the only one working tonight." He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and Betty almost forgot about her "special requirement".

"Oh, well I think you're exactly what I ordered." It wasn't like Betty Cooper to flirt, and when she realized what she said she started to turn beetroot.  
The delivery boy nodded with a boyish grin, 

"Thank you," he said and then awkwardly passed Betty's Pizza over to her.

"Have a good night," She said as she closed the door.  
Embarrassed, she walked back to the living room, sitting the pizza on the table and just staring at it in distraught for a minute. Deciding that she could NEVER call that pizza place again.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the door, confused she opened it to revel the same cute pizza boy standing with a piece a paper.   
"You forgot something, enjoy your night."

Before Betty could say anything the boy was back on his motorbike and away down the road.  
Betty closed the door and walked back to where she was sitting before, unfolding the piece of paper a goofy smile taking over her face as she read.

Dear Betty,   
thank you for thinking I'm cute. in case you ever want to talk for more than 30 seconds, here's my number.


	3. show me your sketch book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty likes Jughead's doodles, Jughead likes Betty.

Jughead scribbled in the back pages of all his jotters and Betty was   
obsessed. They didn't know each other that well but they seemed to   
have this bond through the stupid doodles that he drew. So when they   
got partnered together for a history assignment, betty couldn't pass  
on the opportunity to look through his actual drawings.

They were currently sitting in the library with Betty BEGGING to   
see Jughead's sketch book.

"Please, Jughead. I love your drawing."  
Jughead laughed nervously, "You wont love these ones, I can promise you that."

"You don't know that! Please just let me see"

"You don't give up, do you"?

Now it was Betty's turn to laugh, "Rarely, if ever."

Jughead rolled his eyes and gave in, "Okay but I told you, you wont like them."

Betty's eyes lit up as Jughead passed her the sketch book, the first   
picture was of an old trailer, the next a motor bike.

"Jug, these are amazing."  
Jughead just hummed in response, knowing fine well that she wouldn't   
be saying that soon.

The next picture was of a little girl wearing his signature beanie,   
she had the same features as Jughead.

"It's my sister,"

"I didn't know you had a sister," Betty said, continuing to study the   
picture, he truly was talented.

"Yeah, we don't know a lot about each other."

Betty hummed and flipped the page, this picture was entirely different,  
it was of a boy whose face was covered with bruises and blood. Betty   
couldn't recognize him,

"Who's that? What happened to him?" Betty sounded concerned, Jughead   
hadn't drew someone whilst they were in...that state, had he?

"A character." Jughead said simply,

"Huh?" Betty said, flipping a couple more pages, all the drawings were   
of the same boy in different situations.

"He's from a novel I'm reading. Sometimes I draw people from books, and  
how I think they would look if they were real. I don't know, it helps me  
picture it." 

Satisfied with his answer, betty continued flipping. 

"I wasn't lying when I said your drawings were good, Jug. They're like   
scary good."

Jughead smiled, glad she wasn't freaked out.

"Wow, when did you draw this?"

Betty lay the sketch book down on the table in front of them, and   
Jughead cursed himself for forgetting about that drawing.  
This drawing was of Betty, wearing a yellow jumper smiling down at   
something.

"Oh, um sorry this looks really creepy."  
Betty tried her best to be nice, "Its not creepy, just a unexpected? When and why did you draw a picture of me?"  
Jughead scratched the back of his neck, "Um, whenever you sit beside me in English, watching me doodle, you almost always have the same expression on your face." Jughead, gestured to the sketch book, "And I thought it was fascinating so I tried my best  
to draw it from memory. Which is why somethings may seem a little off."

Jughead looked over to Betty, who was staring at the drawing with the   
most focused expression on her face,

"I can through it away, if you'd like i -"

Betty cut him off, "No please don't, it's really amazing. I'm just flattered that someone   
as talented as you would take the time to draw my boring face."

Jughead was taken back, 

"Boring? have you ever seen your face?" 

Betty laughed at the stupid question, "Unfortunately." She joked,

"Betty, your face is one of the most fascinating things I've ever seen! The little smile you do to yourself whenever you answer a question right, the frown when you get one wrong, the way your eyes light up once you figure it out whatever it is that has been bothering you that  
day. The way that your smile reaches your eyes that are a perfect mix of green and blue. Betty, you're absolutely stunning."

Betty didn't say anything for a minute as she just stared at Jughead   
with this confused look on her face, on that Jughead hadn't seen before  
and it worried him.  
"Look betty, that was a l-" But he was cut off by betty's lips.   
He felt  
betty melt as he started to kiss back. As they pulled apart, Jughead   
found the courage to ask her something he had wanted to for a while.

"Do you maybe want to get coffee and I can show you the rest?"  
Betty giggled, and nodded.  
"I would love that."


	4. ive read that one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Jughead pined after the same blonde that came into their coffee shop everyday.

Jughead had never really liked his job as a barista, when girls would   
come in and bat their eyelashes at him whilst asking 

'well what do you recommend?' whenever he would ask what they would like.

But this girl was different, she was quiet. 

"I'll take a large black coffee to go please."

She always arrived at the same time, and she always ordered the same   
thing. She wore her blonde hair up in a tight pony tail and she almost  
never looked him in the eye.

"Name?"

There was no need for Jughead to ask this, he remembered her name   
from the first time she had stepped into the little coffee shop, but   
he didn't want to seem like a creep so he asked anyway.

"Betty," She'd respond quietly,

Jughead had hoped to ask her out but something told him that he wasn't   
her type, so he opted for admiring from afar. 

"Black coffee for Betty Cooper?" He read out and she took it with a   
thank you.

 

Archie Andrews loved working at the coffee shop, but not for the coffee,   
for the girls. They'd come in and bat their eyelashes and ask for his  
number, which he always gave them.

There was one girl, however who intrigued Archie, simply because she   
wasn't like the others. She didn't flirt, or ask for his number, she   
barely spoke at all. 

"Let me guess, one large black coffee to go?" He said, every time she   
entered the small coffee shop.

"Uh yeah, thanks."

"Betty right?" 

"yep." she smiled shyly, handing over the money.

Archie would hand over the drink, making sure that their fingers brushed  
before sending her a wink as she turned away, leaving her blushing as   
she walked out the shop.

 

Today was different however as she entered the shop, her hair was down   
and her face was free of make up. 

She looked, happier than normal.

"What can I get for you today?" Jughead asked, trying his best not to   
stare but failing miserably as her eyes met his and he was taken back   
at the brightness of them.

"Can I have a large caramel latte please?"

Jughead had almost typed up her normal order when she said it, 

"That's different," He exclaimed, without realizing how creepy that   
must have came off. "Uh, to take away?" He asked, typing up her new order.

"To sit in, please."She paid,

"Alright, I'll bring it over too you."

The shop was nearly empty, and it was close to closing time so Jughead   
didn't mind.

Betty took a seat near the back of the coffee shop and pulled out a book.

"I've read that," Jughead said quietly sitting her coffee down on the   
table,

Betty smiled up from her book, "Crime and mystery is my favourite genre."

Jughead smiled back, "mine too, which part are you at?"

"Oh well, this is my second time reading it, but I'm at the part which--"

Jughead listened as Betty described the part of the book that she was on,  
somehow working up the courage to ask a question he'd wanted to since he  
first saw her.

"Hey Betty, would you maybe want to go out sometime?" He asked awkwardly  
scratching the back of his neck, when she didn't reply straight away, he   
got nervous. "I totally understand if you don't want too, you just seem really cool and..."   
"I'd love too, jug."  
Jughead smiled, "Yeah?"  
And Betty giggled, "yeah."  
The two awkwardly smiled at each other for a few seconds before Betty   
broke the silence,  
"So which part of the book was your favourite?"  
Jughead took the seat at the table in front of her and they stayed there  
discussing different books until it was time for Jughead to pack up.   
"I should probably get going," Betty said sadly, not wanting her night   
with Jughead to end.  
"Can I walk you home?"  
Betty smiled and nodded, "Please."


	5. the chemical formula for photosynthesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead helps his roommate revise for her chemistry exam.
> 
> Could possibly be considered mature? There's a make out scene.

Jughead stretched leaning away from the deck where his laptop sat, he had been typing for almost 3 hours. It was 1:34am.  
Deciding that his legs needed stretching, he made his way to the kitchen for a mid night snack. He wasn't expecting to see his roommate Betty, sitting on the floor of their living room with text books spread around her.

Her hair was down and she was wearing a matching set of pyjamas, shorts and a vest.

Her brow was furrowed, and her lips were pursed in a tight line.

She looked adorable.

"Still studding, Betts?" He said pulling orange juice and stuff to make a sandwich with out the fridge.

"Yep." Betty said reading a flashcard before turning it over, then grunting and turning it back around to read it again.  
"Why can't I remember the chemical equation for photosynthesis?" She groaned, slamming her flash cards down on the floor.  
"I'm not even sure I understood what you said there." Jughead laughed, but Betty couldn't find it funny, to stressed about the test she had the following day.

"this is serious Juggie, if I fail my moms gonna flip." She ran her hand through her hair and all Jughead could think about is how much he wanted to be the one to do that.

wait.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jughead said, lifting his orange juice but abandoning his sandwich on the counter top, sitting on the floor beside her. He picked up one of the closed text books in front of her and flipped to the page that was all about photosynthesis. 

"Lets see," he slid his finger down the page, before landing it on a certain line. "The chemical formula for photosynthesis is...six carbon dioxide plus six water results in glucose plus six oxygen."

Betty groaned again, "I know jug, but i cant remember it." 

"Maybe," He shuffled closer, "Because its almost 2 in the morning, and you're exhausted." He slowly reached for the flash cards that she was holding and sat them on the floor, before shuffling round to face her and replacing them with his hands.

"Betty, you'll do great tomorrow. You are so smart and you need to stop letting your mom get to your head."  
She sighed and looked away, almost as though she was embarrassed, so he placed his hand on her cheek and felt her relax under his touch.

"How ever you do in this test, and despite what your mother thinks, I am so proud of you. Okay?"

Betty nodded slowly, and jug squeezed her hand. 

He wanted to kiss her, so bad.

"Jug?" Jug moved his gaze from his lips -where he hadn't even realised he'd been looking- up to her eyes.  
Betty didn't say anything however, she just leaned in and brushed her lips against his, testing the waters. One look in her eyes and Jughead could help but lean back in, this time a lot more sure. The kiss went from slow and reassuring to desperate and hungry as Betty shifted from her spot on the floor to his lap, where jug placed his hands on her hips, holding her steady.  
Slowly, jug pulled away.

"Betts?" he said against her lips,

"Mhm?" She replied looking, playing with the hair on the back of his necks.

"What's the chemical formula for photosynthesis?"  
Betty giggled and shook her head but attempted to answer anyway,  
"Is it," she mumbled against his lips, "six carbon dioxide plus six water results in glucose plus six oxygen?"  
Jughead didn't respond, instead he pulled her back in for another long passionate kiss, and Betty giggled into the kiss, and Jughead couldn't help but smile back.


	6. a back rub to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty hurt her shoulder fixing her dads car and for some reason everyone keeps mentioning Jughead.
> 
>  
> 
> Implied smut. That was your warning.

"And 1 and 2 and, oh for heavens sakes Betty, again?" Cheryl shouts as Betty misses yet, another move.

"Sorry, Cheryl." Betty mumbled, Cheryl just rolled her eyes.

"Vixens, take five,"  
All the girls walked towards the bench where their water bottles sat, Betty followed behind them,  
"A word please, Betty." 

Veronica shot her an empathetic glance and Betty smiled before turning to face the angry red head.

"Cousin, what had got you so distracted during out practises?"

Betty sighed, reaching hand over her shoulder to hold on to a painful spot on her back, "I pulled a muscle in my back fixing my dads car and it's still sore."

Cheryl looked at betty, almost sympathetically before placing her hand on her shoulder, "Well, I think it may be best if you sit this one out, you know, let your shoulder heal."  
Betty, as devastated as she was, was glad she didn't have to worry about causing herself any extra pain.  
Betty gave Cheryl a thin smile, before turning around to head to the changing rooms.

"Oh, and Betty?" Betty turned her head to face Cheryl, wincing as she tensed the sore muscle.

"You should talk to Jughead, I'm sure he could help."

"Jughead? How could her he-"

Betty was cut off as Cheryls bombing voice bounced of the gym walls. "Okay, vixens back in places, Veronica take Betty's place."

Betty just shook her head and walked out.

Later that day, Betty and Veronica stood at their lockers when Betty reached for a book that was particularly high when she nearly dropped it on her head from flinching, the pain in her back shouting up her arm as she moved the wrong way.

"That damn shoulder," Veronica laughed to herself, Betty rolled her eyes.

"It has to heal soon, this is getting ridiculous." she complained shutting her locker and turning to Veronica where the smaller girl stood, re-applying lipstick in the tiny mirror that she kept in her locker.

"You know, I heard that Jughead might be able to help." Veronica kept her gaze in the mirror as Betty quirked her eyebrow,

"Jughead Jones, the serpent?" Betty asked, in disbelief.

"Mhmm,"

"Okay, why is everyone suggesting that he could help?"  
Veronica closed her locker and picked up her bag, "Because of how he helped Toni, remember?"

Betty shock her head, "No? What happened with Toni?"

Veronica linked their arms, maybe a little too enthusiastically as Betty physically jerked at the gesture.

"She got in a fight with Josie last year, really messed up her shoulder. She said that Jughead gave her this amazing back rub and it fixed it almost straight away."

Betty laughed, "So you want me too ask a random stranger for a back rub just because it helped Toni?"  
Veronica just laughed, "Well you've tried everything else, and nothing has worked so what the harm in trying?"

Betty laughed, "V, I wouldn't even let a trained masseuse give me a back rub,"

Veronica shrugged, "Suit yourself, Betty Cooper."

 

A couple days later and Betty's shoulder wasn't any better. Cheryl had demanded that she wait until it healed before coming back to practise and Veronica had stopped showing any signs of sympathy whenever she complained about it. 

"So the vixens and I were planning and going on a girls night out, and since you are part of the squad and since I can actually stand your presence now, I was wondering if you'd be joining us." Cheryl asked Betty, her iconic red smile plastered from cheek to cheek.

Veronica stopped beside them, 

"I don't know Cheryl, I don't think it would help my shoulder any."

"Oh for gods sake, B. Would you please just go see Jughead," Veronica groaned, butting into their conversations.

"I'm not going to ask a stranger for a fricking back rub, Veronica. Let it go." Betty was getting more and more frustrated the more they brought it up. She didn't even know Jughead, she definitely wasn't going to ask him to help her back.

"Fine, " Cheryl Bombed, "If you wont, I will." and with that, Cheryl charged away, her long pony tail swaying behind her as she walked towards the room where the school newspaper was wrote -betty used to write for the blue and gold, but was suspended after she wrote a very tasteful article on the Riverdale police service, the position was then offered to the new pupils, Jughead accepted straight away.-

Jughead almost flung his coffee cup as Cheryl blossom, the it girl of Riverdale high, charged into the room.

"Jughead right?" She queried, standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Yeah?" He said, closing his laptop over and standing up, leaning back on the table instead of sitting on the chair.

"My friend, Toni, told me that you practically healed her shoulder after that fight. Is that true?"

Jughead shrugged, "I guess, why do you ask?"

"My cousin Betty Cooper, hurt her shoulder and its inconveniencing everyone on the cheer team and compromising my plans, she needs you to help her." Cheryl said, not missing a beat.

Jughead smirked, "Betty Cooper wants my help?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "Don't get to proud of yourself, Donny Darko, she's not the one asking. But she's tried everything else, are you willing to help her or not."

The door opened behind Cheryl again and a head of blonde hair peaked through, "Cheryl, what are you doing?"

"Well Betty dearest, I was just asking Jughead here the one question that, for some reason, you've been deathly afraid to ask."

"Seriously, I don't think that'll hel-"  
Betty was interrupted as the door creaked open for a final time and the smaller of the three girls walked in,

"Sorry to cut this short but if you want to make the town before everywhere closes, we should leave now."  
Betty's face dropped as she realized she'd soon be alone with Jughead, meaning she'd have to awkwardly explain that she never wanted this and make up and excuse to leave.

"Well," Cheryl said, clapping her hands together, "We'll leave you to it."

Just as they were leaving, Veronica gave Betty a goodbye hug as she left, leaning into her ear to whisper something. 

"At least he's hot, B"  
And then they left, leaving Betty alone with a scarlet face, thanks to Veronicas comment.

"So what did you do to it?"

Betty turned around, to fast, and hurt he shoulder, she winced.

"What?"  
Jughead watched from the side with an amused grin on his face, "Your shoulder," He said, gesturing with his head, "How'd you hurt it."

Betty sighed, "I was fixing my dads car, I was holding a part that was far too heavy for far too long."

"Oh, I was expecting like a cheerleading accident or something." Jughead said sitting back down in the chair he had previously been sitting in.

Betty let out a slight chuckle, also taking a seat on an old couch, "Yeah, that'd be easier to explain."

Jughead laughed a little too, but then it went silent.

"Listen Jughead, you don't have to help. I wasn't even going to ask, it was Cheryl and Veronica who-"

Jughead cut her off, "I don't mind, Betty. I just don't think a dusty old room in a school is the best place for it."  
Betty let out a shaky laugh, but said nothing so Jughead continued.

"We could always go back to my place?" Jughead suggested, "It may still be a little dusty but its certainly not a school."  
Betty studied the boy in front of her whilst she considered.  
Veronica was right, he was defiantly attractive. He wore a plain tee shirt with a flannel tied round his waste and a serpent jacket hanging just right over his shoulders.

A serpent jacket. His house would be in the south. 

"Betty, if you don't want too, you can just say-"

"Yeah, lets go."

"Yeah?"

Betty nodded surely, "Yeah"

 

"Are you serious?" Betty asked, shocked as she was presented with Jughead's motorbike.

"I mean, we could always walk? Or catch a bus?"

Betty rolled her eyes, "I don't have a helmet?"

Jughead held his up, "Use mine."  
Betty took a minute to consider, again. 30 Minutes ago she didn't even want to speak to Jughead and now she was getting on his motorbike? 

Yes, she thought to herself. That's exactly what's happening.  
After putting on the helmet and settling herself behind Jughead, she managed to find a way to hold onto his that didn't cause excruciating pain to her back as they rode away from the school.

 

"That actually wasn't as bad as I thought." Betty said, after she and Jughead and stopped outside his trailer.

"See?" Jughead said, matter of factly. Reaching into his pocket for the keys to the trailer.

"Wont your parents be home?" Betty asked, watching as Jughead visibly tensed up.

"Uh no, my dad is working and my mom doesn't live with us anymore."  
Betty placed her hand on Jughead's arm sympathetically, Betty wrote the book on dysfunction families and could sense when something wasn't right, she knew not to push him.

"Lead the way," Betty smiled, gesturing to the trailer door.  
Jug smiled back and opened the door.

Betty's first thought was that the trailer was very...homey. It wasn't a huge house with a massive garden but something about it let out a feeling of warmth and safety. It made Betty realize how long it had been since her own home felt this way, and allowed herself a moment just to take it in.

"Um the bedroom's this way, unless you'd rather do it somewhere else." Jug offered, 

"To the bedroom," Betty said with a giggle, Jughead rolled his eyes an followed behind her.

Once they were in the bedroom, Jughead took his jacket and shows off, taking a seat on his bed. Betty slowly removed her own jacket and shoes before perching politely on the edge of his bed. Jughead laughed lightly,

"You can move closer, I wont bite."  
Betty smiled and shuffled closer.

"Should we get started?" Jughead asked from behind her, Betty nodded and shuffled a little further back.

"Sorry if my hands are cold, where is it that hurts?"

"Around," Betty placed her hand on the spot where her shoulder joined to her back, "Here."

Without hesitation, Jughead pressed his hand to her shoulders, completely avoiding the area that hurt. He continued moving his hands around her back, pressing everywhere but the place that hurt. It was slightly annoying but Betty wasn't going to say it didn't feel amazing.  
Then after a few more random presses around her shoulders and back, he finally pushed down on the spot on her back and Betty nearly moaned at the feeling.

"Jesus, Jug,"

Jughead smirked proudly to himself behind her, "Feel good?"

"Feels great." Betty breathed, leaning back into his touch unknowingly.  
He continued working his hands on the same spot on her back for a couple of minuets before moving around to other places around her back. 

"How did you get so good at that?" Betty laughed, Jughead chuckled along with her.

"I seriously don't know, maybe I've found my calling." Jughead joked, moving his hands back to the affected area on the blondes back, 

"You've defiantly found your calling..." Betty replied as she let her eyes shut.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Betty just enjoying the feeling of Jughead hands before an obnoxious buzzing sound came from the other side of the room and Betty recognized it immediately.  
She stood in a flash, not saying a word to Jughead, heading over to the buzzing noise and pulling out her phone.

"Hey mom,"  
Jughead listened from the bed, and watched as Betty actually had to move the phone away from her ear as the older woman screamed down the phone.

"No mom, I'm with a friend."

Betty looked over to Jughead who smiled in amusement, Betty just rolled her eyes.

"Drinking? No mom, he's helping my with the pain in my back?"

Betty moved the phone away from her ear again, before putting it back to reply,  
"Just because its a boy doesn't mean that we're..." She stopped again once she realized that her mother wasn't listening at all. She pulled the phone away from her ear completely and pressed the red button on her screen, opting on texting her angry mother instead.

to: Mom

im going to continue having fun with my friends. im not breaking curfew, im not doing anything illegal so you have no reason to be mad. ill see you at home. x

Betty turned her phone off after hitting send and walked slowly back over to the bed,  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that,"  
Jughead placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, 

"It's cool, I understand."  
Betty smiled and nodded, Jughead smiled back.

"Lay down." Jughead said, quietly.

"Why?" Betty queried, 

"Just do it, I promise its nothing weird."

Wearily, Betty complied, laying down on her stomach beside Jug.  
Jughead shifted to his knees as he placed his hands back onto the sore spot on Betty back and this time, she did moan.  
As soon as she registered what she had done, she placed her hand over her mouth, waiting on Jughead commenting on it.  
But he didn't, instead her shifted the position he was sitting in and started pressing a different way, hoping to him self and to himself only that he would get to hear that noise again.  
And he did, and this time his body reacted to it, he felt himself start to hardening.  
Slowly Betty began to sit up, 

"Everything okay, Betts?" He worried, but Betty didn't reply, instead she placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned in, Jughead immediately kissed back.

Quickly the kiss got more heated, and soon it was a mess of tongues and breath.  
As soon as he pulled Betty onto his lap, he knew he was gone.

Lets just say, Betty suddenly needed a lot more of Jughead's backrubs.


End file.
